


Dance Fucker Dance

by reedbuck



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Stripper AU, and kylo successfully flirted, stripper!kylo, the story of how phasma came to ditch hux for rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedbuck/pseuds/reedbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren is a stripper who sucks at staying strictly professional with his customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Fucker Dance

Hux didn’t like clubs, let alone stripper clubs. Correction: _gay_ stripper clubs. That’s not to say he had something against gays (he wasn’t entirely straight himself, he’ll admit) it’s just that the strobes were normally too bright for his eyes and glitter was a bitch to wash out of clothes. The rabble was often too handsy for his liking when all he wanted to do is admire but not touch, and the drinks were often of poor quality. It was encouraged that he drunk until he forgot how bad it tasted, but of course, that was nothing but a one way ticked to an ugly hangover.

 

And yet, Phasma had insisted time and time again that he give this place a shot, her excuse being that it’s his ‘style’. Whatever that is. Although… she _was_ pretty well versed when it came to the club scene. He should just trust in her, really. ..Really.

 

He still couldn’t pinpoint it, not until she was dragging him through the front door by his hand to reveal virtually everything inside was doused in glossy black. The entire place smelt like incense and tobacco, and looked like something ripped right out of the furthest corners of his reclusive mind. There was just something about the bass-heavy thrum of the music that brought goosebumps to his skin, made his breath stall in his chest and his mouth nearly hang open.

 

For a second, he forgot to keep his composure. It must be obvious.

 

“I’m taking your prolonged silence and gawping as you liking it?” Phasma chided, elbowing him in the ribs until he tore his eyes away from the waiter that slid past, scantily clad and _amazingly hot._ “Pick up your jaw, Hux, you haven’t even seen the entertainment yet.” She had to drag him along by his wrist to get him moving, but he really didn’t mind.

 

“Phasma?” He mused distantly, albeit all too suddenly, his eyes on a promotional poster stuck to the wall.

 

“What is it, we’re almost there, don’t get impatient on me.”

 

“Who’s Kylo Ren?” She stopped still, and her head snapped to look at the poster. Then her lip curled and she was cringing, shaking her head like she’d just eaten something bitter.

 

“Don’t waste your time on him. I’ve seen his performances. He’s pretty and he can dance, but he’ll tear the house down for his own shot in the limelight.” Phasma scoffed out, her expression hardening when Hux continued to stare at the poster, regardless. It took more than enough convincing for one night to keep him going once more.

 

Phasma dragged him to the bar first and foremost, ordering something with much too flowery a name to even think of getting him drunk. She shoved the glass into his hand while he was busy ogling over his shoulder shamelessly. Through the smoke and haze were the three adjoining stages, poles attached to each end. He could see dancers performing, but it obviously wasn’t the main show.

 

It seemed that this ‘Kylo Ren’ was the main show tonight, because he could hear the name on almost everybody’s lips as his focus jumped from conversation to conversation. He wouldn’t call it eavesdropping, just… listening in for a few seconds at a time, no harm no foul.

 

“I’m going to watch his show.” Hux announced only to be met by Phasma’s exasperated groaning.

 

“You’re going to regret it, I’m telling you now. He’s just not your type.” She protested, gingerly flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her face, her eyes tracking a girl with her hair done up in strange, little buns. Suddenly, she patted Hux’s arm and stood, wished him luck, and quickly moved off to who the fuck knows where. In pursuit of her own interests, he supposed. How rude. He saw her approach the girl and strike up a conversation, then glance back at him and give him the _look._ The ‘get out there already’ look he knew so well from the millions of times she’d shot it at him in the past. Just to spite her, he hung his arm down by his side, face the picture of cynical civility, and slyly flipped her the bird while taking a long sip of his drink.

 

On second thought, he downed the whole drink in one go.

 

“That’s some throat you’ve got there.” Hux nearly choked on the too-sweet liquor as a hand brushed his shoulder, that low voice way too close to his ear for comfort. He set his glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of the hand, completely ready to tell this guy to go get screwed, he wasn’t interested. But when he turned to face the man, he was met not with some greasy filth but a tall, handsome stranger.

 

Oh. Maybe he was a little interested?

 

Hux licked his lips out of habit, managing a small arch of one eyebrow. The man’s lips quirked up at one corner, though only for a split second, then he tapped a finger on the bar for a second set of drinks to be brought over. Hux would protest, but he was too distracted looking at this stranger’s face. And what a strange face it was; aquiline nose, gorgeous fucking lips, eyes so dark they were nearly black, skin porcelain pale and smattered with beauty marks, all of it somehow wolfish in nature. Animalistic, raw, even, like he’d woken up looking this fantastic but also like if he scowled just right his good looks would cut stone.

 

His features bothered Hux. Everything was incorrectly proportioned from his nose to his dumb smirk to his not-quite straight teeth, yet when they came together they made something that Hux couldn’t tear his eyes off of. On top of that, he had hair that curled all the way down around his chin, black and wavy and _begging_ to be wrenched on. Hux detested long hair on most people, but this man was an immediate exception.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” The man simpered with that half-smirk, nudging a shot glass towards Hux with one finger. When had that gotten there? You know what, he didn’t care. Hux plucked it off of the benchtop and downed it, his throat burning with the pleasantly bittersweet taste. Such a nice difference from that sweet sixteen shit.

 

“No,” Hux set the glass down calmly, adjusting the long sleeves of his shirt. “What are you still doing here? Did you want something?” He snapped out a mere second later when the stranger didn’t stop watching him with that stupidly handsome face. The man’s lips curled up at the corners, and after throwing his shot back pushed away from the bar. He said nothing as he left, leaving Hux to watch his hips swing as he left with a strangely sultry walk.

 

The moment the tall man had disappeared in the crowd, Hux regretted saying that.

 

God, he probably just drove off his one chance at getting laid tonight. Because all of a sudden, Hux wanted to get laid. Specifically, by the man who just turned tail and waltzed away from him. _Fuck._ What a fucking idiot.

 

Feeling disheartened all of a sudden, he ordered another one of those shots from the bartender, who gave him an all too knowing look as they slid it across the bar. Hux picked it up and tossed it back too, before vacating his stool in favour of having a wander around the place. If only to get his mind off of that guy.

 

That guy, he thought inconveniently as he weaved through the throng of people. Whether it was the alcohol buzzing on the end of his tongue and in the back of his mind, or he was just seeing things, he was sure he’d seen that man’s face before. Right as he eased himself into one of the nearly empty couches (save for a similarly bored soul on the other end who Hux couldn’t care less about) near to the main stage, the lights started to dim and the music cut out, quickly fading into a song with a pulsing, industrial beat. Convenient, he supposed, he was just in time for the show.

 

However the young man who walked out onto stage was… that stunning fucker that bought him a drink. He’d been dolled up in ten minutes tops, now wearing tight leather pants that reached his middle, a button up to perfectly fit his broad figure, suspenders and a black blazer. Don’t forget the tie, the slicked back hair and the seven inch stilettos.

 

That swing of his hips made so much more sense now.

 

His heels clicked to the beat as he took front stage, gaze sharp and scouring the audience. For a split second it rested on Hux (he saw a smirk, he knew he did) before sweeping on. The announcer was reading out some saucy introduction, but all he heard was “Kylo Ren”, and all he saw was… well, Kylo Ren.

 

When the music really kicked in, Kylo transitioned into a practiced dance routine, all hips and shoulders and coy glances. His lips moved in perfect sync with the rap overlaying the music, mouthing every word at exactly the right time while a small pop of his hips or ass accentuated the occasional beat. Some sleazes in the crowd had already started to whoop and cheer, and Hux felt a pathetic, sick jealousy creep on him when Kylo sidled nearer to their end of the stage to give them a full view of his ass as he bent to run his hands up his legs. Somebody wolf whistled, and while Kylo didn’t smile he did tug off and throw his tie to the crowd with a ghost of a smirk. The fact that he rarely smiled during his performance only made it all the more appealing to Hux, who was a sucker for the unconventional. This guy was about as unconventional as you could get.

 

Strutting centre stage, Kylo faced away from the crowd as he slid his jacket off of one shoulder. Hux noticed that the angular slope of his nose was only just visible on this angle, as was the way his lips still mouthed the words to the song as he swayed and slowly slipped out of the rest of the jacket. It fell to the floor behind him, and his hands stretched above his head with his fingers intertwined, his head turned to the side as his hips just _rocked_ into thin air. Facing the crowd or not, it made Hux’s mouth feel dry.

 

Then he was facing the crowd again, thumbs hooked beneath those hideous suspenders, dark gaze sweeping the crowd again. He _definitely_ locked eyes with Hux that time, because he practically felt the man’s gaze boring into his own. Thankfully, the suspenders came off next, shrugged off of his shoulders, closely followed by his slim lined shirt. That got slid off of his body with utmost elegance, thrown into the crowd with hardly a grin from Kylo. His body was stunning, built like a fucking god, Hux thought. No wonder he was good at this.

 

The lyrics slowed for a verse, and so did Kylo. He took a liking to one of the poles, twirling around and grinding on the metal like a lover, his lips parted and eyes dark as he did so. He was always pausing at the edge of the stage to accept money from eager participants, sometimes stopping to brush against their hands or even pull it to his own clothed crotch for an extra grope. Hux suspected he only did that if it was a particularly excellent tip. Hux could easily get that treatment then, but he was determined not to look thirsty, even if he swore the man was still glancing his way every once in a while.

 

It seemed he’d barely blinked before Kylo had whipped his belt off and held it in front of himself, his hips doing something delectable to the air in crude, lovely mimicry. He lolled his tongue out and dropped his head back, expression torn in well faked pleasure. Hux was enjoying the show more than he’d expected, embarrassingly enough.

 

Hux barely got to blink again before Kylo was sliding off of the stage with ease (despite his agent on the sidelines desperately telling him to cut the audience participation shit with urgent hand indications) and sidling up to one of the patrons. He took the note from their hand gladly, taking it and kissing their fingers sweetly before grinning that wolfish grin. (The same one that made Hux’s stomach do acrobatics, mind you.)

 

Then he was strutting this way, closer and closer to Hux, but… he was ignoring him all of a sudden, oddly enough. Not like Hux looked visibly interested anyway, but he felt something tighten in his chest despite himself. It took Hux a few seconds to realise it was because Kylo was accepting money from the man behind Hux. When he pulled back, however, the glance he cast down at the redhead was faintly predatory, mostly amused.

 

“Cat still got your tongue?” His crooked smirk grew a little while Hux managed to prove him totally correct. As if for an encore, the man paused for a second to drop straight into Hux’s lap, one nimble hand weaving into his hair, craning his head back just enough to tantalisingly brush their lips together.

 

“I don’t see you as much of a cat person.” Hux muttered, translucent eyelashes fluttering as he felt the soft puff of the man’s breath, bringing a hand up to touch him. Anywhere, honestly; hip, thigh, shoulder, he didn’t fucking care. But before he could even come close, Kylo snatched his hand and swiftly pulled away from him completely.

 

“You’ll see me after the show, won’t you?” He spoke low enough that only Hux could hear, his head cocked and dark eyes still scouring him like fresh meat, until Hux nodded. For a moment, Kylo grinned, then promptly returned to his show and pretended nothing had happened.

 

He continued the performance as normal, acting completely oblivious to the man he’d just threatened to turn into a hot mess. Now Hux was normally stronger than this, but something about this man got him particularly hot under the collar. Maybe it was the dim lighting or the thrum of subwoofers in the walls, but his senses were hyper alert, his body alight although he sat unmoving. It felt as if the show didn’t last, because the feet of his pursuer were carried back to him before he’d even managed to regather his wits. Hux blinked when he realised the stage lights had been lowered long ago, and the young stripper was now fully dressed once more as he approached Hux.

 

“You’ve kept that face for twenty minutes straight,” Kylo said as a form of a greeting, whereas Hux simply rolled his eyes. “I’m impressed.”

 

“It’s a talent.”

 

“Yeah?” Those full lips quirked for a moment, then Kylo offered his hand. When Hux took it and stood, he realised the man was no longer wearing his heels. “How about we see what else you’re talented at?” Then that hand was tugging him towards the dance floor, seemingly unperturbed by Hux’s brief reluctance.

 

Hux didn’t dance. Hux stood in the corner with a drink and his phone while Phasma grinded on some lucky girl some distance away from him. And yet, being very faintly buzzed meant he wouldn’t mind a little grinding of his own. This was a night for indulgence, wasn’t it? Sue him.

 

There’s no harm in indulging; that’s what Phasma herself told him. No harm in it. So here’s to indulging, loosening the valve on this tight ass for the sake of following _that_ tight ass onto the dancefloor. Hux couldn’t help but track Kylo’s ass with his eyes. It wasn’t all that impressive, but the fact that he’d gone from strut to stroll was… sort of hot, actually. Now _that_ was impressive.

 

Hux didn’t particularly enjoy being jostled by the crowd, though it did help to nudge him much nearer to his ‘friend’ until they were brushing bodies as they danced. Well, while Kylo danced and Hux pretended to know what he was doing.

 

“Just relax,” Kylo snorted, snatching Hux’s hands and using them to spin him. Hux felt the warmth of the larger man’s chest against his back, strong hands sliding to his waist and- oh _fuck_ he was doing that thing with his hips, right up against Hux. “ _Relax_.” Kylo repeated, right by his ear.

 

To hell with it. Hux was a fast learner, he quickly picked up how to make the small gyrations of his hips, to slide his hands across his thighs and lean with the music. Kylo’s hands on his hips felt firm, directing him where need be but mostly just feeling. Normally, Hux was abhorrent to people so much as brushing by him on the street, but this… Well. This was a different ballgame.

 

“So is this just filling time between us meeting and us screwing?” Hux asked in the lull of a song, leaning one way while Kylo leaned the other, getting a decent glance back at his partner. Kylo looked like he was concentrating, though he still found time to roll his eyes as if Hux’s question was stupid or something.

 

“I don’t fuck my customers.” He scoffed, somehow expecting Hux to know that. “It’s against regulations, my boss would have my head on a silver platter.” Kylo added to clarify, breaking eye contact to look over the crowd, as if looking to make sure his boss wasn’t lurking. Hux’s lips twitched slightly, neither smiling nor frowning.

 

“Then why did you take the special interest in me, if you we can’t even fuck at the end of the night?”

 

“Did I say you were my customer?” Simpered Kylo, though Hux could no longer see his face thanks to his position. If Kylo wasn’t allowed to get on with his customers, then he must be treading a thin line by getting this handsy with Hux. His hips pressed firmly to Hux’s ass now as he rolled with the beat, more or less rocking on him. It was raunchy and hot and, honestly, Hux fucking loved it. “You haven’t paid for my services, so you’re more or less my guest, if anything.”

 

That was true. Hux hadn’t exactly paid for anything tonight, so he technically wasn’t a customer. Kylo seemed to have been waiting for the realisation to hit, because a grin pulled at his lips when it dawned on Hux. The redhead opened his mouth to comment when Kylo pulled away from him, but had no time to, because he was quickly being dragged off of the dancefloor.

 

Kylo lead him to a low lit section of the club, where he pinned him to the wall and mashed their lips together without hesitation. Hux’s pale eyelashes fluttered, his hands immediately finding grip in Kylo’s hair, leg hooking up around his waist like the daintiest of princesses. Kylo’s hips grinded powerfully into the shorter man, his hands squeezing his ass unabashedly. Somewhere in the back of Hux’s mind he realised they were still in public, but when Kylo was creating all that delightful friction between them, making his toes curls in his boots, he couldn’t care less.

 

Hux wouldn’t mind at all if they just ground on each other like horny teenagers all night; that would satisfy him more than enough. He’d found the stripper’s long, pale throat, and was laving his tongue over his prominent Adam’s apple, feeling it bob beneath his touch. Kylo made a hitched noise when Hux’s teeth nipped just beneath his ear, shrugging one shoulder up half-heartedly to push him off.

 

“No marks,” He demanded, punctuating his statement by pressing his thigh in between Hux’s legs. Hux, who was only held up by strong arms and a chest pressed flush to his, who shuddered and tugged desperately on the man’s curly black locks.

 

“Fine,” He licked his lips, rocking weakly into the touch and gasping in delight when Kylo rewarded him by rubbing his thigh to his groin. “Kylo, if you don’t touch me soon I’m going to—“

 

“Don’t call me that here,” Interrupted Kylo, though his hand obediently slid between the two of them to palm Hux skilfully. “That’s my stage name, call me Ben.”

 

“F-fine, Ben, put your hand in my fucking pants and _touch me_.” He growled, not particularly caring about names at this point. He made a blissed out noise when Kylo—Ben, finally slipped his daring fingers under the waistband of his pants. It was a bit of a squeeze what with Hux’s unbelievably tight pants, but Ben seemed to be managing. In fact, he was doing well. Hux’s hips rocked insistently into the touch, his breath coming out in soft puffs. And then the contact was gone, and it took him a few moments to realise the man had dropped to his knees and was speedily undoing Hux’s fly.

 

“Ben- “His tongue flicked over his lips again, a small tug on the stripper’s hair getting his attention. “We’re in public, you can’t just expect nobody to notice what’s happening here.”

 

“Take a moment to look around and I can assure you’ll spot no less than three people on their knees. It’s not unusual around here. Now do you want me to suck you off or not?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Then it’s settled.” And thus, Ben pressed those gorgeous, full lips to the embarrassing tent in Hux’s underwear. His pants were open but not pulled down, as Ben was using the belt loops as grips as his thick tongue spread over the wet patch beading on his ‘guest’s’ briefs. Despite the fact that they were in plain sight, Hux allowed himself to drop his head back slightly and cant his hips, offering himself to Kylo, who rushed to tug his briefs down just enough to pull his cock out.

 

Hux twitched against the cool air, though the contrasting warmth of Ben’s skilled mouth around him, taking him no less than half way in one go, got a pleasant shudder out of him instead. Those dark eyes were fixed on Hux’s flushed face, but Hux’s own eyes could only see the lips wrapped around his cock. Ben bobbed his head at a lazy, unrushed pace, obviously enjoying the reactions it was getting out of his blowjob-ee.

 

If Ben wasn’t so good at this, Hux probably wouldn’t have dared to do this in semi-public. He found himself shuddering and squirming with pleasure, hoping to a god he didn’t believe in that the people filtering through the dim area couldn’t see what was happening. The first time somebody passed close enough for Hux to make out the outline of their face in the dark, it made his heart jump right into his throat, though they barely glanced at the two.

 

And really, wasn’t that the magic of clubs? Hux wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, but the thrill of someone seeing this private act (and with the club’s best employee, too…) made his skin tingle with excitement. Or that could be because Ben was currently deep throating him like he’d had years of practice. It was only when Ben’s nose nudged at the wispy, ginger happy trail beneath his navel that Hux realised that the man had his entire cock down his throat. He hardly looked to be struggling, and his gaze was still locked on Hux’s face. And if nothing else, that made him forget how to breathe for at least ten seconds.

 

Hux was enthralled with how easy Ben seemed to find this. How little effort it took this man to bring him off, turn him into a trembling mess in a puddle on the floor. His hips jerked slightly when he felt Ben’s tongue press to the underside of his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure right up his spine. To keep himself from gasping, he bit down on the side of his hand. It worked well enough, but the look Ben gave him was, well, absurd considering what he had in his mouth. It became clearer to Hux when he pulled away, his hand taking place of where his mouth had been.

 

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” He demanded.

 

“Can I remind you that we’re in _public?”_

“I can leave without finishing you off or giving you my number, if you’d prefer that.”

 

He gave himself a few seconds to stack up the cons, deciding there weren’t _that_ many. Anyway, Ben worked here, he could probably get away with murder if he blew a kiss and winked real sweet. He nodded slightly, hardly having to wait for Ben to go back to work, messily bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. Right back to reducing Hux to jelly.

 

Ben was really getting into it now, and Hux was holding back less and less. He no longer cared about the other patrons at the club, or what reasoning they might have for wandering a little close to them. Hux felt a little surge of something, realising that he had this man all to himself. For now, at least, but he tried not to think about how this would go once all was done with.

 

His toes curled in his shoes, that familiar tension quickly building in his lower torso. A pleased, shaky sigh escaped him and his hips jutted a little, the movement taken with ease by Ben. Ben, who was now palming himself through his jeans as his throat worked impressively, rocking into his own palm as if it was somebody else’s. If anything, that was the tipping point, because Hux was coming with a sharp gasp in no time, hunched over the younger man with a hand fisting his hair.

 

And then he was gone again, no mess no fuss (had he actually  _swallowed_ that?) and Ben was tucking Hux back into his pants. Was that the end of it? Just like that?

 

“Let me-“

 

“I have work to get back to,” Ben said, subtly adjusting himself in his pants, regardless. Hux was a little proud to be the cause of that. He glanced down when two hands grabbed his own, eyebrows knitting together as a business card was pushed into his hand. “Call me later though, yeah?” Hux caught that stupid, crooked grin just in time before Ben turned and walked right the fuck back off with that smug gait of his.

 

Hux found himself admiring the swing of Ben’s hips once more, and cradling the card in his hand a little closer than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the weakest ending i've ever written smfh i just wanted it done. forgive me


End file.
